Security systems have traditionally been developed for detecting unwanted activity. For example, unwanted activity has oftentimes been a result of unwanted processes (e.g. rootkits, etc.). However, such security systems have customarily exhibited various limitations in detecting unwanted activity associated with hooks. For example, in general, it has been difficult to distinguish between hooks associated with wanted activity (e.g. legitimate applications, etc.) and hooks associated with unwanted activity. Accordingly, security systems utilized for detecting unwanted activity associated with hooks often result in numerous false positive detections of unwanted activity.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.